


i can do that for you.

by orphan_account



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Lesbian Character, Non-Graphic Smut, Platonic Relationships, Questioning, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where ciaran is questioning and he asks his good friend (a lesbian) for help.disclaimer: this is ironic bro no i don't ship them and i know that deb is a lesbian i made this at 3 am as a dare smh
Relationships: Bearface | Ciaran Rauridh McDonald/Deb Never
Kudos: 8





	i can do that for you.

this was supposed to be a normal day. ciaran was supposed to go through the day like any other human would. he would relax and have a good time and just vibe. 

  
he honestly doesn't know where he went wrong. 

  
well, he takes that back. he does know. 

  
it started when he got a text around 5 pm from his good friend deb. they were on good terms in all honesty even if they did poke fun at each other. he remembers seeing a notification which read. 

  
you free?? 

  
he was indeed free because as stated before, he was literally just vibing man. he was lazing around in a loose tee and some sweatpants as he shoved chips down his throat. he typed a response.

  
yeah, why? 

  
he quickly got an answer back.

  
you should come over dude.  
i got netflix and i think imma order some food.

  
food did sound good at the moment. ciaran especially didn't want to pay for his own food or postmate another bag of chips from the seven-eleven down the street. besides, he would be with deb. what could go possibly wrong? he groaned as he texted his final response.

iight bet. see ya 

  
ciaran closed his phone before putting it away in his pocket. he then got up, took a three minute shower, freshened himself up, got dressed, then left his home. he would've driven if he could, but he still hasn't gotten his license so he called a lyft (his sixth lyft this week might i add).

  
upon arriving deb's place, ciaran noticed that it was awfully quiet. usually deb has music blasting from huge speakers, but he guesses that today is different. he knocks on the door then waits for it to be opened.

  
the wait only took a few seconds since he was soon met with deb's appearance as she opened the door. he took in sight. 

her hair was somewhat wet (he guessed it was still air drying), she had on an oversized shirt and basketball shorts and her tatted arms were on display. she smiled.

"sup nerd, come on in." she left to go sit on the floor in front of her couch. ciaran walked inside before sliding his sneakers off. he then walked to deb's living room where deb was sat. he noticed the odd structure.

there were dining chairs on either side of the couch and a blanket on top of it all. as well as a blanket, some pillows, and fairy lights. 

  
"bro, you made a pillow fort without me?" ciaran feigned betrayal and placed his hand on his chest as a sign of hurt. 

"well i made it this morning so like... sorry dude." deb patted a seat next to her. "sit over here dude. pizza's coming in like ten minutes." 

the male did as he was told and climbed into the fort warily to make sure that he didn't break anything. he looked around the body of work in awe. he was impressed. 

  
"it's been so long since i've been in one of these." ciaran got comfortable and pulled a blanket over himself. deb smiled then nudged ciaran with her elbow. 

  
"dude, then you should come by more often. we can have like, a sleepover party or something." deb reached for a packet of skittles. "want some candy?" 

  
ciaran nodded. "sure." 

the two then decided on a series to watch (they decided on jojo's bizarre adventures after ten minutes of fussing) and chilled throughout part 1. besides when the pizza came, they exchanged no words. that was until:

"deb?" the male turned his attention away from the tv. the said woman tore her gaze away from the screen as well. 

  
"yeah?" 

ciaran doesn't know where he got this sudden boost to talk from, but this is something that has been bothering him for the past few weeks he'd say. there's something he needed to get off of his chest. 

  
"um... so you're like a lesbian right?... er how did you find out... that that's um... haha sorry... um." ciaran fumbled with his words. he watched as deb tried not to laugh and he himself ended up laughing.

  
the two burst out in laughter. "bro, come on." ciaran jabbed deb's arm playfully. "i'm serious." 

  
"alright, alright, fine." deb controlled her laughter and took a deep breath. "uh.." she started. 

  
"i guess i found out when guys just started getting boring to me, y'know?" deb looked over at ciaran to see that he has gained his composure too. she continued. "like i couldn't look at one and think, 'i want to date him'. y'know?" 

  
ciaran nodded in understanding. that does make sense he guesses. he looked down at the blanket over his legs and picked at it. 

  
"why?" 

  
ciaran's head abruptly shot up. he looked at deb with his eyes wide and cheeks pink. "huh?" 

  
"why? why did you ask?" deb folded her arms as she waited for a response. 

  
the male visibly gulped. well fuck. "oh, well. um... i was just curious." ciaran cursed at himself for trembling. 

  
"i feel like it's more than that, dude." deb's gaze was unwavering. it was almost as if she was trying to see right through the male. ciaran jolted at her stern stare. 

  
"well... i've been questioning these days, bro." ciaran came clean. "there's been some thoughts in my head that got me thinking hard." ciaran rested his back on the couch and stared up at the fairy lights that adorned the ceiling of the fort. 

  
"i can't tell if it's a gay thing or what." ciaran sighed. shit this is embarrassing. 

  
"like what? maybe i could help you out, man." deb fully faced ciaran. the male's cheeks started to burn. 

  
"it's, um... it's kind of embarrassing, deb." ciaran looked away, hoping to hide his red face. 

  
"what? come on, dude. trust me, i can help." deb rested a hand on the male's shoulder. "you have nothing to be embarrassed about." 

  
ciaran thought on that for a second. he guesses she was right. she was a good friend of his, obviously she could help. he sighed.

  
"um... i've found a liking for masculine features within people..." there was a pause. the netflix had stopped a while ago. "i don't know if that helps-" 

deb shushed him. "no it does, dude. don't doubt yourself." the woman thought for a bit. "do you look for that in anyone or?" 

  
"well at first it was in girls, but i guess i've started to stray elsewhere... i don't know if that makes this valid-" 

  
deb shushed him again. "enough of that, you're fine man." she thought once more before an epiphany seemed to dawn on her. 

"i got it." 

ciaran should've sensed the trouble from that statement. 

"this is something that helped me when i was questioning." deb sat straight again however she still faced the male. 

  
"if you were to make out with me right now, and be completely honest, what position would you be comfortable in?" deb let the words escape her mouth like she was speaking to him about the weather. a bit too casually.

ciaran's eyes widened. "dude, what the hell? how would this help?" 

  
"just trust me bro, it does." deb bit her lip. ciaran seemed to calm down, so she asked again. "which position would you do? be honest." 

  
the male thought for a couple of seconds before pulling the blankets off of himself. he then stood up on his knees.

  
"well... if i'm completely honest." ciaran crawled over to deb before taking a deep breath. "i'd do this." 

  
he straddled deb's thighs. there was a moment of silence, ciaran's cheeks grew darker if that was even possible. 

  
"i see..." deb looked up at ciaran. he was avoiding her eyes. "this feels the most comfortable with you?" 

  
ciaran nodded. he murmured out a small yeah. 

  
deb rested a hand on one of ciaran's thighs. "and i'm guessing you'd want to be touched like this?" he let her hands travel up his thighs slowly. 

  
ciaran muttered out another yeah and breathed out slowly. with every touch he felt sparks. it was cliche, but he's been wanting to be touched like this for the longest. he wanted to know what it felt like. 

  
he continued to let deb's hands roam, he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. maybe because he truly never wanted it to end. deb watched the male intently and cautiously, making sure that she never hurt him or passed his boundaries. 

  
she took ciaran's arms which were awkwardly resting by his sides and wrapped them behind her neck. the male looked at her curiously.

  
"stay still for me, alright?" the voice was barely over a whisper. 

  
ciaran hesitantly nodded, not trusting his voice. he honestly didn't know what he was getting himself into. he felt hands slowly make their way to his ass over his sweatpants and stay there. he bit his lip.

  
what he didn't expect was to feel a wet sensation on his neck. ciaran jolted as he let out a small gasp. 

"d-deb?" 

"shh." deb's voice came out as a whisper. "stay still, bro. i got you." 

  
so he stayed still as deb continued. she licked a stripe from ciaran's collarbone to his adam's apple before giving it an opened mouth kiss. she then went back down to his collarbone and gave it a few nips. ciaran groaned. his eyes opened wide before he held the palm of his hand over his lips in embarrassment.

  
his friend is sucking on his neck in a very sexual way and he's letting it happen. he wanted it to happen. 

  
deb paid no mind to the male's antics and continued to give his neck her undivided attention. it was weird for her too. trust her, she knows what she likes. but this happens to be an exception that she can let slide. 

through all the biting and the sucking and kissing, deb finally found it in her to pull back. from there she could see the marks she left behind. 

she sucked a breath in. yikes... hopefully he has a turtleneck to cover them up. 

ciaran was breathing slowly. his eyes were hooded as they met deb's. deb actually found that quite attractive. she couldn't tell what was hotter, ciaran's sudden submissiveness or his want to be touched in such a "feminine " way. she wanted to give him more. with her two hands on ciaran's ass, she guided his hips down onto hers. 

the male took a sharp breath in before moaning out. "deb, what are you-" 

"ciaran. i know i don't swing this way but..." she took a deep breath in. "do you trust me?" her hands never left his body and his arms stayed around her neck. it was a very intimate scene. 

  
ciaran took the time to think. 

  
did he? 

  
well they were friends. best friends even. the amount of time they've spent together over the course of the last few months would make you think they've spent their whole life as friends. but in a time like this, in a situation like this, it was different. 

ciaran caught his breath. the room seemed to get hotter as he looked into deb's sharp stare. she was serious. 

  
he took in a shaky breath. yes... he does.

the male nodded quickly and let out an airy "yes". 

deb grinned. "good." that was all that was said before she leaned in, sealing their lips in kiss. 

ciaran's eyes widened for a split second. gosh, this night was filled with so many surprises. he soon gave into deb's way and kissed back, letting deb take the lead. he's never been kissed like this before. not with such a dominant person taking control of the situation. in all honesty, he loves it a bit too much. 

the male felt deb's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, asking permission for an entrance which he gave in a heartbeat. he soon felt the woman's tongue enter his mouth, discovering it eagerly. ciaran couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

deb used her hands on the male's backside to grind his hips roughly onto hers and she was deeply pleased with the gasp and high pitched moan she got in response. ciaran pulled away from the kiss, it felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs at that moment, however deb never stopped her actions and continued to grind ciaran's hips down with a rough force. ciaran whined. 

  
"is that good, ciaran?" deb question with with one particularly rough grind. ciaran's head fell back as he groaned loudly. he didn't even try to hide it at this point. 

  
"answer me." 

  
the male's breath hitched at the authority in deb's voice. he nodded. " y-yeah... that feels g-good." 

  
deb hummed. "can you continue for me?" she stopped he actions and let her hands rest on ciaran's ass. a small whine left ciaran's lips before he nodded. "y-yeah." he breathed out.

  
ciaran picked up where deb left off and ground his hips against her hips, letting out a small moan in the process. deb left reassuring kisses on his neck as she groped ciaran's ass tightly. 

  
shit, this is what he wanted for so long. what he needed. his fingers made their way to deb's hair and gripped it tightly. deb hissed slightly and left one harsh suck on ciaran's collarbone. ciaran cried out. 

  
"what are you thinking about, ciaran? what do you think about when i touch you like this?"

  
a loud wail left ciaran's lips and deb could tell he was close. 

  
deb scoffed as she used her hands to stop ciaran's actions. the male choked out a sob. 

  
"w-why did you stop?" ciaran whined. he panted as he tried to catch his breath. the room felt hot around him. 

  
deb held in her laugh at the male's change in behavior. "you want my help, don't you? i asked you a question."

ciaran did want her help. he held back a tiny whine and tried to gain his composure. 

  
what was he thinking about? that was a good question. the answer was that he was thinking of too much. he was thinking of broad shoulders, dominant eyes, and a sharp jawline. a rather manly figure treating him roughly. 

but, he was also thinking of tatted arms, long black hair, and stern eyes staring into his soul, reading him. he was thinking about hips on his and hands tight on his thighs.

  
"too much, deb." ciaran breathed out shakily.

deb chuckled. "that literally doesn't help at all." ciaran's breath hitched ar deb's low tone of voice. "tell me, ciaran." deb's voice came out as a whisper. 

"i'm..." he started. "i'm thinking about a m-man touching me and telling me what to do..." he paused and whimpered at the tight pain in his briefs. "b-but, i see you too..." the last sentence slowly becomes lower and lower, into a soft whisper. 

  
deb licked her lips. "yeah?" 

  
ciaran nodded. "y-yeah." 

  
"i see..." she let go of her tight grip on the male's hips. "you can continue if you want." 

  
ciaran didn't waste a second before he started to grind his hips again, this time much more aggressively. he let out a string of curses and threw his head back, bruised neck on full display. 

  
deb watched attentively as the male let himself go. he looked far gone with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. she gazed at ciaran's neck which was adorned with her marks. she reached out to touch. 

  
deb's hand wrapped around ciaran's neck loosely. she then squeezed the two pressure points on the sides. 

ciaran gasped for air. he got lightheaded by the second but he loved second of it. when deb tried to remove her hand, he grabbed it and made it squeeze harder. the motion only made him reach his climax faster.

  
deb groaned. "shit, ciaran. you close?" 

the male nodded quickly. "s-so, shit, s-so close." 

  
"do it." deb rested her free hand on ciaran's hip as he picked up his pace. high pitched moans that deb didn't even know was possible for him to do escaped his lips. shit, he was so fucking close. 

  
ciaran felt his thighs quiver as his climax soon hit him. and it hit him hard. all he saw were stars. his mouth spewed countless of embarrassing sounds that he rather not think about. 

  
the male panted heavily he tried to catch his breath. deb had finally let go of her grip on his neck so that he could breathe properly. the room grew still. 

  
"ciaran... i'm so sorry. it wasn't supposed to go this far-" deb started but she was cut off by a sudden hug. 

  
ciaran's head rested in the crook of her neck. she could feel the man still trying to calm his breath down as his arms wrapped around her tightly. deb's arms wrapped around his waist. she sighed. 

  
"so?" ciaran asked. 

  
"so what?" 

  
"did that help?" 

  
deb suddenly remembered what they did all of this for. she chuckled. 

  
"oh yeah." she laughed. 

  
"you're gay." 

  
ciaran gasped. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" 


End file.
